


DMC咖啡店开门准备以及打样后续

by Linlin_940322



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linlin_940322/pseuds/Linlin_940322
Summary: ——你知道吗？街对面新开了家咖啡店，就是名字有点奇怪。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 给普空不愧是你！  
> 但丁的胸实在是太大了，我实在不行了。  
> 满脑子都是蛋奶，还能不能行了。  
> 小孩子才做选择，先写开店准备！

在维吉尔回来之后，但丁对于自身产生性欲这件事情表现得非常诚实。  
为什么不呢？但丁坐在那把他经常像是在上面扎了根，在桌子后一坐就是一整天的靠背椅上，双手举过脑袋向后伸了个懒腰，随后背着手靠着椅子上，眼神通过又长长了些的额发盯着指尖凝聚起一抹小小幻影剑的维吉尔。当他对上维吉尔那双看不出什么情绪的冰蓝色眼睛时，但丁叹息了一声，岔开的腿根肌肉抽搐了一下后又分开了些。他对于向维吉尔隐藏自己已经有些鼓起的裆部并没有意向，甚至臀部向下又挪了几厘米让自己的后颈依靠着椅背上，手臂向后锁着椅背借机让自己仰起头，挺起胸，让自己哥哥的视线沿着胸口的沟壑如同冰川上融化的溪流一般流向被裤腰隐藏的香格里拉。  
维吉尔踱步到了但丁面前，他身上除了那条尼禄拿来的黑色围裙还没有戴上之外其他都已经穿戴整齐了。但丁很清楚自己的双生到底有多适合这种风格的衣服，他都能想象到维吉尔站在镜子前穿戴熨烫整齐的白色衬衫，整理好领子后将防皱的黑色皮带沿着大腿捆好之后将衬衫下摆固定再套上那条缝线笔直的黑色西裤。  
“但丁，我可没有想过你现在还需要我来帮你穿衣服。”  
站在有些晃神的但丁面前维吉尔开口道，他的语气没有什么变化，只是捏着随意套在但丁身上的另一件白色衬衫略微挑起眉头，视线从弟弟略微起伏的胸口向上挪，直勾勾的望进但丁灰蓝色的眼睛里。  
“好吧，你知道尼禄是个聪明孩子，只是关于我衬衫的尺寸他肯定没有你这么了解。”  
但丁露出一个笑容侧头看向维吉尔，眼神扫过那条已经系好的领带。他真的不明白明明在人类社会里游荡了更久的是自己，维吉尔却更擅长打领带这种事情。他习惯了拿阎魔刀的手指灵活的将光滑的丝绸布料卷起然后顺利地束起一个平结。最后他套上那件凸显他腰身的黑色马甲将它扣好后抚平褶皱，快速的解决一切。  
“尺寸问题。”  
“是......唔！嘿，维吉尔，可别扯坏了。”  
胸侧突然传来一阵拉扯感把但丁从自己的想象里扯了出来，面前的维吉尔皱起了眉头看着但丁胸前被强行扣起的衬衫，扣子与扣子之前形成的菱形空隙，从中露出的阴影以及银白色的胸毛让维吉尔的眉间褶皱更深了些。  
“我说吧，这确实是个问......呼，维吉尔？”  
他仰头发出了一声轻喘，视线向下看着维吉尔那双刚刚他还赞美过的灵活双手抚上他被衬衣束缚的胸部，手指用力触碰触感极佳的胸肌时造成的那几个暧昧的阴影与胸前那颗为了维持衬衣完整而努力，随着动作而颤抖的小纽扣形成了一幅极具性爱意味的画面。但丁舔了舔嘴角，门齿咬住下唇又松开。哦，完蛋了，他想着，维吉尔难得在这种时候同意接收到了他直接通过双生子脑电波发送过去的做爱请求，这可真是恶魔们的一小步，维吉尔的一大步。  
“别弄坏衣服了，维吉，小子还有一个小时就要来了，我们可没有这么多时间再去找一件我能穿的白色衬衫了。”  
“这是你的衣服，但丁。”  
维吉尔抬起头，眼神看向脸上染着一层薄红却嘴角上扬带着熟悉的挑衅笑容的但丁，嘴角也略微勾起一个弧度。几字之间他善于用刀的右手已经滑落到了但丁那处鼓起，向下轻轻按压了一下。在但丁隐忍的闷哼声中维吉尔开始享用忙碌工作开始前应该拥有的甜点时光。

那颗可怜的扣子最终还是崩飞了。  
但丁不能对这颗扣子的最终落点给出明确的答复，但是他知道这颗扣子是在维吉尔将他的勃起深深含入时崩飞的，一定是这样。但丁喘息着弓起身子，高热的体温接触到略带凉意的空气，失去衬衣束缚的乳尖暴露在空气中挺立起来。他反手抓紧椅背上的栏杆，另一只手则伸手去推了下维吉尔的脑袋，结果却被那根平时只会吐出嘲讽语气的舌头勾弄顶端下方凹陷的狡猾小动作化解了攻击，强烈的快感使那只手软软的垂下猛的颤抖了一下，随后在一丝不知所措之后败下阵来，随着维吉尔给予他的快感一路向上抚摸到自己的胸肉上。  
维吉尔的口交技巧和他使用阎魔刀的手法相比可差太多了，但物以稀为贵，就像简单的含入口中，用舌头包裹着柱身，用手给予下面两颗一些爱抚，但丁在喘息间略微低头，透过自己胸脯间的沟壑看到与自己相同的那抹上下抖动的发色时，正在给维吉尔当帮凶的双手就不自主的用力揉捏了自己的胸肉。维吉尔似乎感受到了他关注自己的视线，他吐出那根时不时跳动一下的阴茎在用手撸动的同时与但丁对视。那对燃着冷焰的眸子直射入但丁的眼底，而穿戴整齐的维吉尔正在陪自己玩一个危险游戏的事实让但丁根本控制不住的闭眼发出一声嘶哑的低吟，他无法再满足于隔着衬衫安抚自己，善于玩弄各种武器的手指拨开紧缚着丰满乳肉的白色布料，随后手指捏着自己挺立的乳尖揉捏了几下。但丁的动作全部落在维吉尔的眼里，他将那根形状漂亮的性器扶正，低头将自己那对看着就很适合接吻的嘴唇贴着顶端正在哭泣的小孔落下安抚的决定一吻，而因此制造出的轻微吸力宛如是压在高潮边缘徘徊的但丁身上最后一根稻草。  
“嗯——！”  
无法克制的，但丁将自己的乳尖捏的通红，另一只手下的木制栏杆被捏的吱嘎作响。高潮的浪潮席卷了他，让他弓起腰身颤抖着在维吉尔手心里射出白浊。垂下的脚上那只还没有系上鞋带的宽头皮鞋随着他紧绷的脚背而颤抖，明明是坐在椅子上但但丁却像是最顶尖的钢管舞演员，精瘦的腰身与线条饱满的胸部绷紧成最完美的一把弓，在维吉尔眼中那片湛蓝的爱琴海中升起一轮美妙的星月。

“呵。”  
维吉尔的一声轻笑传到回过神来的但丁耳边，他正准备把爽得都快滑下椅子得屁股向上挪动的时候却被自己哥哥伸手按住了肩。但丁眨了眨眼看向跨开双腿站在自己面前的维吉尔，而对方只是伸手将手指插入他为了这次委托才修建过的头发里，带着茧的指腹磨蹭过他的后脑勺带来一阵酥麻。好吧好吧，但丁带着喘息发出一声叹息，他明白维吉尔这次想要做什么。但丁张嘴伸出舌尖舔过维吉尔右手手心里的液体，没有阻止维吉尔将他身上的衬衫脱下丢到一边沙发上。  
“好吧，维吉尔，我们还有四十分钟左右......唔！”  
“既然知道没有多少时间，我想你也清楚游戏规则。”  
维吉尔这么说着的同时略微挺胯让自己被束缚在西装裤里的勃起展示在但丁的面前，抚上但丁带着胡茬脸颊的右手拇指卡进自己那个脸上绯红又加深了一层的弟弟的嘴角，撬开门齿用指腹磨蹭着他尖利的犬齿。明晃晃的指示让但丁一时间有些被维吉尔冲击到楞住，但很快他便回过神，顺着维吉尔的力道稍许低头叼住拉链，向下拉开解放出那根还未得到满足的阴茎。  
但丁吹了声口哨，维吉尔也许曾经让他失望过那么几次，但永远不会让他绝望。只要有些耐心再加上身为但丁的本能，他总能得到维吉尔的回应。就像是现在一样，这根沉甸甸的家伙在自己面前，而维吉尔正垂眼看着他，虽然没有什么表情但抚摸着但丁后脑勺的手指捏着他的发根略微扯了扯好似在催促一般。  
“还有三十五分钟了，但丁。”  
“好了好了，维吉尔。”  
但丁舔了舔嘴唇，双手捧着自己的胸向内挤了挤，饱满且弹性不错的乳肉在双手的作用下中间的沟壑显得更加明显，甚至将维吉尔那根硬挺的部分夹在中间，从马眼内滴落的前列腺液沾湿了胸口的银白毛发。整个画面让维吉尔的竖瞳猛地收缩，但丁能感觉到面前压抑着的魔力扑面而来，冰凉如雪却让他实实在在的火热起来。他们可是双生子，这种方面他们的反馈总是一样的，但丁非常明白。  
“时间紧迫，维吉，就给你一个特别服务。”

维吉尔的眼神一直放在但丁身上没有离开过。他看着笼罩在他阴影里的但丁，靠坐着那把木质椅子，双手捧着他那对胸肉向内挤着，肌肉线条分明的腰部前后摇摆着让他的勃起在那道诱人的乳沟里进出。但丁修长的手指在自己的胸肉上形成一个个暧昧的半圆形阴影，眼睛也半垂着盯着在自己胸前进出的硕大。  
“喜欢吗？”  
但丁摇摆着身子，抬眼从下而上看向维吉尔。维吉尔并没有说话，他只是从椅子背后那堵墙上挂着的玻璃画框上看着但丁赤裸的背部，捧着胸的动作让他的肩打开，沿着脊柱凹陷一路向下宽阔的背部慢慢收束来到精瘦的腰，而坐姿又让腰部链接臀部形成了一个完美的曲线，一左一右的腰窝就像是两个漂亮的高脚杯，若能向这两个艺术品中倾倒入酒，想必味道肯定不错。这么想着的维吉尔突然因为阴茎被挤压的快感而低吟出声，他将视线放回到但丁略微皱着眉头的脸上，在但丁张嘴想说什么的时候突然挺了挺胯，主动挺动的粗长阴茎直接划过挤出的乳沟，顶端略微撞入但丁微张的口中。  
“唔！？”  
“还有三十分钟。”  
但丁耸耸鼻子看着维吉尔，随后松开眉头笑了声。他这次换了花样，学着花花公子里的女郎们坐直了身体，随后挺胸让维吉尔的挺立挤入胸口的凹陷中然后就像海浪那边律动着自己的上半身。每一次的挺胸和收缩肩部所产生的的震动都能让维吉尔看到双乳的颤动，而那些银白色的胸毛也因为汗水与吐出的体液而粘腻在一起，划过柱身与上面跳动的青筋时带着稍许瘙痒感让维吉尔眯起了眼睛发出一声舒适的低喘。这只能说是一种粗略的模仿，但面前的可是但丁，他那个爱惹火的弟弟总能运用自己的优势来将这种粗糙的模仿变成富含他个人特色的表演秀，而能看到这些的观众，只有维吉尔一个人。  
当然，但丁知道这样对维吉尔还不够，但时间也不足够让他们两个做到最后——除非他们做好了黏糊在一起的时候被气头上的尼禄直接小蓝爪子扯开的心理准备。他们的咖啡店活动准备了很久，无论是但丁还是维吉尔都不会想让那孩子失望。于是但丁张开嘴再下一次让维吉尔青筋跳动的阴茎挤入胸口时在它顶端落下几个舔吻，略带粗糙的舌苔划过敏感的马眼处，维吉尔眼神又暗了些，他开始主动挺腰配合着但丁的吻，直到阴囊收缩着将精液洒在但丁的胸口以及下巴上。

“下次要这么做的时候麻烦和我说一声，维吉尔。”  
但丁伸出舌尖将唇边的白浊舔去，手指刮过下巴将挂在胡茬上的那些抹掉，他含着手指一边皱眉看着胸口被濡湿一片粘腻在一起的胸毛显得有些不知所措。一旁的维吉尔却已经在这段时间将自己重新打理好就像是什么也没发生过一样——当然，他毕竟就只解开了一个裤拉链。他捏起但丁的衬衫打量了一下，手指撵着因为扣子被崩飞而留下的线头，叹了一口气。  
“呃......维吉尔？你手指上的幻影剑是想做什么，现在打架可......嘿！？等下，你！？”  
我可从来没想过幻影剑还能这么用，所以魔界里维吉尔都是这么剃胡子的吗？看着直接被剃掉的胸毛，但丁此刻心中的这个问题几乎就要挤出喉咙去问问维吉尔了，但就在这个发呆的片刻维吉尔已经把那件白衬衫直接丢到了但丁的脑袋上。  
“快穿好，还有十分钟尼禄就要来了。”  
但丁耸耸肩，他套上了衣服，将扣子扣到胸下，随后套上了马甲走到维吉尔身前转了一圈。很满意的他看到了维吉尔眼中重新燃起的冷焰。

“等会打烊了，我们还可以再继续。”  
但丁又一次向他的哥哥抛出了邀请函。


	2. 圣诞咖啡店打烊之后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二天，他们都被尼禄揪着打扫了后厨。  
> 红着脸的男孩背上的蓝色翅膀捏成拳头显得很有气势。  
> 才怪。

可能连恶魔猎人都没有想到，圣诞节来临的这段时间内在咖啡店里的工作量甚至比得上连续单方面欺负三只超大型恶魔的活动量。人类在节假日来临前对于甜点的需求也让某个一直游离在人类社会边缘的男士以及另一位刚刚才回归社会的先生增长了见识。

晚上九点。  
那个名字有些奇怪的咖啡店霓虹的招牌在弥漫着薄雾的黑夜中闪烁了一下，留下了今晚最后一抹暧昧的粉红色。透过沿街的落地窗可以看到其中的木质椅子为了方便打扫而放到了桌面上，里面正常的照明已经全部关闭了，留下的也仅仅是为了消毒而开着的紫外线灯那幽暗的一片紫色。

“哦哦，找到了！找到了！”

突然在幽暗的光线下一只蓝黑色的大鸟降落在了冰箱面前，它有些聒噪的声音砸开了店里的寂静。格里芬并不在意这一点，它熟门熟路地用爪子将冰箱门打开从中找到了尼禄离开前放在里面的一碟巧克力曲奇，随后它张开爪子钳住了骨瓷碟，振翅跳上了木质柜台低头用喙直接撕开了保鲜膜用舌头卷起一块，然后仰头抛进嘴里。咔嚓咔嚓的咀嚼声引起了趴在地上另一位的注意。与地板几乎是融为一体的黑豹竖起耳朵，睁开血红色的双眼向上看着格里芬，而后者则又叼起了一块饼干。  
“要我说白毛小子这点还真是不错，他家的那位姑娘——不是那个要把我炖了的女人——那位姑娘的点心做得可真好吃。”  
黑豹抖了抖耳朵，趴下了身子，前爪交叠着让自己的脑袋靠了上去。  
“哈！你就这么严肃，让你看门你还真的认真起来了！说真的，你真的不尝尝吗？”  
格里芬发出了一声高声的嘲笑，随后被员工室门上出来的一声巨响吓得发出了一声嘎，吞到一半的饼干卡在了他的嗓子眼，让他整只鸟在柜台上不住的跳着。  
黑豹发出了一声低吼，连眼睛都没有睁开。

“他可真会享受！！！”  
这是格里芬把饼干吐出来之后说的第一句话。  
  
在门上造成巨响的并不是但丁。  
黑发诗人被白发的恶魔猎人推到了门上，他自己自然知道但丁——也是自己的弟弟在任何时候都不会放弃争取主动权随后给自己捣乱。V坐在地上，背后抵着门，银色的拐杖在手里出现，他向上抛了一下拐杖，用折弯的手柄部分勾住了但丁的脖颈让他向着自己又拉近了一些。这个姿势让他可以看到今天咖啡店里总是交织着最多视线的地方，但丁没有被衬衫遮挡住而露出的这块温润光滑的区域在这家看上去并不普通的咖啡店里显得尤为明显。那个自称是艺术家的女孩设计的粉红色灯光在傍晚亮起，打在但丁胸前营造出的暧昧晚霞让很多进店的人都不舍得放弃这块美景——自然是收获了更多的小费但这诗人并不在意这点。是的，V不在意这些，你会在意路过花园时蝼蚁们的眼神吗？你只会在意那支开得正艳的玫瑰。诗人嘴角勾起弧度又向下压了压手里的拐杖，看着但丁顺着他用力的方向塌下了上半身让自己的胸部贴合着地面，那块贴着瓷砖的地面很快因为白发男子高热的体温而泛起一片水雾。他用拇指与食指掐住但丁的下巴迫使他抬起头，指腹抚着白发猎人留有胡茬的脸颊，安抚的酥麻感让但丁咬着下唇的动作产生了一时的松动，而V利用了这个机会将大拇指直接卡入但丁嘴角，强行撬开了那张时刻保持水润的嘴。  
“啊......！”  
突然但丁向前像是被推了一下，紧贴着地上的胸肉因为动作而向前挤压着鼓起，V能想象得到那两粒泛着樱桃色的乳尖隔着衣服被挤进乳晕，而在那块黑纱一样的朦胧阴影的遮挡下，汗水正顺着锁骨向沟壑内滑落，最终湮没在白色衬衫上让那里变成半透明的样子。但丁的呻吟这次没有能忍住，沙哑的嗓音从被撑开的唇缝里随着唾液一同滴落，他低头用尖利的犬齿咬着诗人的手指，额头抵着他的大腿根扭了扭似乎是想要挣脱开，而他换来的却是又一次向前耸动的撞击。  
“......嘘，但丁，抬头。”  
被咬破的手指溢出鲜红，V将拇指抽出，带着水光的手指抹过但丁双唇将它们染成泛着淡红的粉蔷薇色。但丁抬眼，黑发诗人能看到那双因为情欲而泛着水光的冰蓝色眼睛里盛放着自己的倒影，但他没有公主那般的兴趣向这口深邃诱人的井中放声歌唱，他更渴望看到的是井水溢出后的一片茫然。  
诗人双手捧住了但丁的脑袋，低头将自己的亲吻落在了他的发顶，随后他抬起手牵引着但丁让他曲起手臂支撑起上半身，在几声沙哑的喘息中让自己的吻沿着额角轻跳着来到唇角。与但丁相比略凉的舌尖闯入口中，缠住那块正颤动着的肉块扯到自己门齿间咬住。V咬得很用力，让但丁眯眼发出一声含糊的痛哼，溢出的血液充满香气，与其说是草莓更像是伊甸园里那颗苹果散发出的甜美。之前在红墓市中补充魔力而啃食的恶魔还藏在自己与维吉尔记忆深处，与那时为逃脱魔界而强迫自己吞下的肉块相比，这血肉的味道才是真正的美味。但丁在颤抖，来自后方剧烈的冲撞让但丁连被诗人捧着的脸颊都抽搐了几下，V发出了一声鼻音，他松开了门齿用舌尖带走染着血的唾液向后撤出，鼻尖轻轻蹭过但丁的鼻尖，他能看到那双忍着不让水雾凝结滴落的眸子显然已有些失了神，诗人轻笑了一声，指尖向上轻轻扣住但丁的耳廓，低声在但丁心上压去最后一根稻草。  
“在繁密绿叶下的，可爱的，可爱的知更鸟啊，幸福的花儿们正聆听着你的声音。可爱的，可爱的知更鸟啊，来我这里吧。”

随后在V带着笑意的注视下，但丁急促地仰头发出一声惊喘，透过因为汗湿而黏在身上的半透明衬衫可以看到下面健硕的肌肉也在战栗着。白发猎人的身形突然一晃向前彻底扑在了黑发诗人的大腿上，胸口撞到地面时发出了一声响，而随着腰部向上，他挺翘的臀部却被一双手掐着腰部强行带起。位于身后的那人抬起手，一巴掌落在了小幅度摇摆的屁股上。

“你看来很喜欢这样。”维吉尔皱着眉头，语气甚至都没有什么起伏，“放松，我还没有射。”

但丁没有想到维吉尔会把V叫出来帮忙。毕竟在他的认知里V的出现代表着维吉尔失去了一部分，这让他下意识感到一阵担忧。当时临近营业时间，但丁靠着冰箱站着双手环胸将挽着衬衫袖子的诗人的一举一动看在眼里，过于关注的后果就是当但丁回过神，诗人站在他面前用当时来到事务所寻求委托那会的眼神看着他。从下而上的视线让他不自在的用指腹磨蹭了一下带着胡茬的下巴。  
“你在担忧。”  
但丁举起双手。  
“哪里有欺骗，哪里就有灾祸，”V的眉头因为这句从但丁嘴里飘出的诗句而略微挑起，但丁又补充了一句，“你自己肯定记得，所以请不要给我玩文字游戏。”  
黑发诗人没有直接回答，他只是凑近扯过但丁的衣领让他们的嘴唇相撞，将身体站直的诗人其实与但丁身高相差不多。错开的鼻头在亲吻过后又轻轻磨蹭了一下，V此刻在维吉尔推门进来时松开了抓着但丁衣领的手，说道：  
“你是都爱用你温柔怜悯的目光注视疲惫的漂泊者经过不毛之地，或爱将苦恼者揽向你神圣的怀抱。”  
不出意外，维吉尔的眉间在诗人咏叹调一般的话语结束后紧蹙了起来。  
“我本以为V能更好交流，看来是我想多了。你现在真的没有什么......”但丁在短暂的呆愣过后转过身看向维吉尔，手指在空中胡乱画了几个圈，“小子要是看到辛苦搞好的咖啡店被魔王又一次破坏，他可不会手下留情。这孩子在力量方面可能比我还厉害。”  
“这次没有斩断联系，他的魔力源自于我，并不是完全分离。”  
维吉尔凑近伸手又试图扯了一下但丁胸前的衬衫，当然是没有成功。维吉尔尝试过后没有得到结果很自然地松开了手，随后低头突然张嘴在但丁光滑的胸口留下一个带血的齿印——这里几个小时前还有一片软绵绵的胸毛，自己不讨厌，但为了快速处理某些事情还是选择了快刀斩乱麻，可现在看来自己这个选择并不明智。自己人性的一部分将自己所想说了出来，这点让维吉尔感到焦躁。  
“嘿！？我可不想再被一拳打在脸颊上飞出去。”  
但丁伸手推了推自己哥哥的脑袋，换来的是温热的舌尖舔过齿痕的粘腻感。在听完诗人的暗示之后略微泛起热度的耳尖此刻又重新着了起来。维吉尔锐利的眼神投射过来时，但丁今天第三次叹了口气。

“我可没有收回我的邀请。总之，我们得开工了，亲爱的维吉。”

维吉尔捋了一把因为汗湿而垂落的几束额发，同时他没有停止动作，另一只掐着但丁腰间的手向自己的方向一按，让自己开店前勉强发泄过的性器再次冲进了深处。垂在自己身边的两条腿因此又抽搐了一下，一声呻吟从面前黑发诗人的腿上传来，同时被安抚着性器的V也发出了一声舒爽的鼻音。  
但丁在之前那次高潮后被维吉尔捏着腰直接翻过身，躺倒在了被他体温捂热的地砖上。在转身的时候维吉尔甚至没有把自己的性器拔出来，柱体直接碾压过前列腺让还在高潮余韵里的但丁弓起腰身睁大眼睛发出几声抽气声，他颤抖的手指被V握着举到嘴边亲吻，而另一只手则抚慰上了他略向外扩的丰满胸肉。手指上带着的金属饰物被但丁高热的体温捂暖，划过挺立的乳尖时不至于让但丁直接崩溃踩入疯狂。  
“都说了放松。”  
后穴的收紧让身后的维吉尔发出一声低吟，他抬起手，又是一声清脆的肉体撞击声，巴掌落在另一侧屁股上的时候他那个桀骜不驯的弟弟咬紧了下唇努力想将呻吟里的哭腔挤压下去，却被V的动作打破了计划。  
“但丁。”  
诗人的声音带着特有的韵律，一时间让但丁松开了牙关，却突然又想起他也是面前那个正在燃烧着冷焰的男人的一部分，刚想咬紧，就直接被掐着下颚无法合拢嘴巴。借由但丁的手解开西装裤，诗人的那根勃起被释放出来，已经湿润的顶端贴着但丁粗糙的胡茬引得诗人吐出一口喘息。他垂下的眼神将但丁瞬间收缩的瞳仁和染上红色的脸颊记录下来，变为脑中那一章诗篇，存入心底的图书馆中珍藏。他与维吉尔都不得不承认，但丁的强大是他们渴望的宝藏，而片刻的脆弱则是点缀在宝藏上的钻石，刺激着他们贪婪的欲望。  
“呃唔——！”  
V的阴茎与肆虐在但丁身后的那根不同。他顶端并不是最大，但丁张开的嘴不会和在帮维吉尔口交时那般艰难——维吉尔强硬的性事风格有时会直接把他的嘴角撑破。被操弄得昏昏沉沉的脑袋让但丁失去了对形式的判断能力，他配合地伸直脖子握着诗人的勃起吞下，却在诗人向前挺动探入他口腔深处时发出了窒息的干呕声。中间较为粗壮的勃起压着但丁那根平时灵活的舌头让他无法吐出任何俏皮到欠揍的话语，也同样无法做出任何和在事务所时那般带着表演性质的爱抚。口中的活动让但丁偷偷安慰自己的手指抽搐着抓紧了自己又一次勃起的阴茎，让他反射性夹紧后穴，刺激着正在其中的维吉尔。  
“——唔！哈啊......！！”  
但丁眼睛向上翻着被臀部传来的第三次打击刺激到全身痉挛着。窒息的压抑与V从口中撤出时呼吸的轻松；维吉尔挺腰狠狠埋进自己体内，撞击到结肠口时的钝痛与柱身摩擦过前列腺时传来的酥麻电流感；自己随着哥哥和诗人的动作收紧爱抚着自己性器的手传来的刺痛以及颤抖指尖划过龟头下凹槽的强烈快感。疼痛夹杂着快感成为一个对但丁而言绝对不妙的性爱闭环，循环往复让他根本逃脱不出去——况且现在这个在咖啡店后厨做爱的邀请还是他自己提出来的！充斥着但丁眼中的水雾终究还是溢出了那泛着艳红的眼眶，带着哭腔的粘腻呻吟在诗人的动作间隙控制不住地冒了出来。前后传来的动作几乎同时顿了一下，但还没等但丁迷糊的视线能够看清两人的表情，他能感受到诗人的手指直接插入了他的后脑勺，指腹磨蹭着他的头皮将他的脑袋往自己的方向按下。金属装饰缠住了他的几根头发扯着生疼，但对于但丁而言这种疼痛根本无法被意识到，V的阴茎直接闯入喉咙深处，享受着那里因为窒息而产生的挤压。而这种窒息感将维吉尔带给他的快感放大，维吉尔伸手将但丁抓着自己性器撸动的手扣住压在地面上，又一次挺腰让性器直接突入结肠口，在但丁的腹部顶出一个微微凸起的形状。  
诗人用另一只手抚摸过被撑起的脖颈，感受着自己弟弟艰难滚动的喉结，那里现在也因为过度的情欲而染上一片红色，就如玫瑰花瓣一样艳丽。这种颜色很适合但丁，张扬，充满风情却又充斥着满满的危险与警告。于此同时，维吉尔根本不会放过彻底将自己的弟弟控制住的机会，就如同驯服一只漂亮的猛兽。他将已经湿透的衬衫从但丁身上撕开，带着茧的手指顺着但丁为了呼吸而剧烈起伏的胸肌，顺着那漂亮的肌肉线条来到凹陷的肚脐附近。他知道但丁已经深陷入与他的这场舞会之中，仅仅是手指戳入肚脐的小小压迫都能让自己的弟弟发出一声抽泣。维吉尔眯起那双燃着蓝色火焰的眼睛，让整个手掌按上了但丁腹部略微的凸起，同时他又向内挺动了些，龟头直接嵌入结肠口，抵着那处弯道射出。过度的深入让但丁睁大眼睛弓起腰身在地上抽搐起来，收紧的喉咙压迫着诗人的阴茎，让诗人满足地发出一声叹息，高潮的白浊也涌进了但丁的喉咙里。  
  
“——！！”  
一时间但丁除了眼前一片白色什么也看不到，周围除了高潮产生的战栗什么都感觉不到。前方的窒息感以及后方碾压过前列腺的剧烈快让但丁感觉自己都已经融化了，融合在一起的蓝紫色火焰将他整个人包裹起来，这太热了，太疼了，太爽了。向上泛起的眼睛彻底失了焦，过分的快感让但丁第二次的高潮来临时前端甚至都没有被触碰就射了出来。等到眼前的花白变成纷纷落下的雪花，他才感受到诗人的阴茎从口中退出，喉咙口传来的逆流感让他止不住呛咳起来，以至于一些白浊从鼻孔里流出将那张被这场彻夜欢腾的舞会弄花的脸更加狼狈不堪。维吉尔将自己撤出但丁身体时，还在挽留他的后穴收紧挤出白浊的景象映射到他的眼中，他压抑住了在心中嚎叫着的另一半恶魔，舔了舔嘴唇与诗人交换了眼神。他们本就枝叶错综，怎会不明白对于自己对于但丁比起性爱高潮带来的快乐，那种彻底将高傲的强者征服的快感才能真正填满内心，而这个选择永远都只有自己的弟弟一人可以承担。  
“但丁......”  
被两个声音念出名字的那一位颤抖着眼睑让自己看向声音来源的方向，阎魔刀切开空间的魔力冲击以及另一头熟悉的事务所让但丁后知后觉到事情没有这么简单。被维吉尔抱起走进裂缝前，但丁从诗人那里又得到一个亲吻，被轻咬的舌尖是下一场舞会的邀请函。


End file.
